Grow Island
GROW Island is a game in the JOBs section of the EYEZMAZE website. The game was designed to promote the Shibaura Institute of Technology. Layout The layout of the game is an island surrounded by water. The north part of the island is elevated over the south. The north conatains a volcano that sends shockwaves through the ground that can collapse the beaker and pre-sixth level logs. The volcano will erupt and flow over the path if the trees are cut down. There is also a crater filled with water that is surrounded by forest. In the background, there is a smaller island with foliage and a treasure chest. In the sky there is a moon with a space backdrop and an alien on it. Panels Battery The battery is placed in the middle of the island. Its second level is a larger battery that produces an upgrade for the pad's car. The third and final level is a tower resembling the large battery. The max level produces a train to run along the tracks that delivers an upgrade to the beaker in the form of a red chemical in a vial. The battery represents electrical engineering. Computer Chip The computer chip is placed inbetween the volcano and the beaker. The original form of the computer chip is an 80's style computer. The final level is a row of computer consoles that connects to the max screw and helps to form the wildlife. The computer chip represents computer science. Pickaxe The pickaxe is placed inbetween the battery and the beaker in the form of Onky wielding a pickaxe. Upon spawnning, he will build a circular dirt path around the center of the island. Onky will then use the third level screw to pave the path. Then he will use the fourth level screw to carve a port into the southwest side of the island. Instead of continuing with the fifth level screw, he spots the pink Onky and falls in love. Using his pickaxe, he will dig a river from the crater to grow a meadow behind the logs. He picks flowers to give to the pink figure. She accepts his gift and they move in together. After the logs reach their fifth level, the two have an orange son. He throws away his thrash in the chimney, then goes back and uses the fifth level screw to dig a tunnel under the elevated part of the island. He then uses the sixth level screw to build a railroad track through the tunnel and over the road.He then ejects from the screw and parachutes to the southern part of the island. Onky then digs a tunnel back to the now max level logs. After almost falling off the cliff, he uses the pickaxe one last time to build a bridge across the river to reach the picnic table to enjoy a meal with his family. The pickaxe represents civil engineering. Beaker The beaker is placed on the west part of the island on the cliff. Its first form is and empty beaker over a bunsen burner. Its max level is a beaker full of rainbow fluid from the red, yellow and blue beakers that is absorbed into the max level screw to help form wildlife. The beaker represents applied chemistry. Pad The pad is placed on the most western point on the island. The pad's original form is the a circular platform with a steering wheel on it. The second level is a grey car that continually circles around the concrete path built by the pickaxe. The third level is a ship that travels to the smaller island to retrieve the beaker's yellow liquid filled vial from a treasure chest. The fourth level is an upgrade of the car in a more rounded, futuristic shape and the color blue. The fifth and final level is a rocket that retrieves the blue liquid filled vial from the moon. The pad represents aeronautics, marine, and automotive engineering. Logs The logs are placed on the eastern part of the island, south of the crater. In their first form the are a stack of logs. In their second level they become a log cabin that spawns a pink onky. After the yellow onky moves in, the logs reach their third level, a two story cabin, and fourth level, a plaster two story house. The fifth level is a three story plaster house that spawns an orange child. The yellow onky leaves the house to go back to work. The sixth level is a three story brick house. This house is impervious to the earthquakes. The max level is a three story tree house with a waterwheel and windmill. The logs represent architecture. Chimney The chimney is placed just below the volcano on the cliff. Its first form is an incinerator with two doors and a smokestack. The yellow and pink figures burn their garbarge in here. The second level is a fence across the forest. The final level is a fence around the cliff and a picnic table. The chimney represents environmental engineering. Screw The screw is placed north of the battery next to the cliff. Its first form is a screw. The second form is a pile of gears. The third form is a robot that the yellow figure uses to pave the path. The fourth form is a bipedal animal like robot that wields a sword. The yellow figure uses this to carve a port into the cliffside. The fifth form is a quadropedal animal that tunnels using drills. This form is used to dig a tunnel under the elevated part of the island. The sixth form is a pink flying version of the fourth form that lays down the train tracks. After ejecting the yellow figure, it lands back at its orginal position and morphs into its seventh form, a white tower resembling the sixth form with a heart shape in the middle. After atattching to the max computer chip, max beaker, and being powered by the max battery, the screw reaches its final level, and forms wildlife in the form of sheep, whales, and swans from its heart core. The screw represents mechanical engineering. Walkthrough The combination solution of the game is: *Screw *Pickaxe *Logs *Pad *Chimney *Battery *Computer Chip *Beaker The special ending solution of the game is: * Pad * Pickaxe * Logs * Computer Chip * Battery * Screw * Beaker * Chimney Category:JOBs Category:Panel Games Category:GROW Series